


Love IS the key

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Exams, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Groupies, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Professors, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Runes, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Harper pensaba que los finales no lo pondrían tan nervioso pero se equivocó. Como respuesta a su examen le explicó a su profesora de runas antiguas cómo había fundado el S.Q.U.A.D. y al parecer logró que Bathsheda se uniese al club.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Other(s), Harper (Harry Potter)/Other(s)





	Love IS the key

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J .K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (FanFiction)

 _BETA_ : Nea -noséquéharíasinella- Poulain.

El reto del mes se basaba en explicar el significado de una runa y a mí me tocó: **Ehwaz, Eh O Eoh**.

Y esa runa se explica como: _No siempre se cuenta con la fuerza para avanzar en lo que te propongas. Aprovecha este impulso y actúa con nobleza y respeto._

* * *

Harper estaba moviendo la pierna nervioso esperando a que llegara su turno; en cualquier momento le indicarían que entrara. Hasta ese momento pensaba que los finales no lo estresarían, pero se dio cuenta un poco tarde de lo equivocado que estaba.

Uno de sus compañeros salió del aula y le dijo que pasara. Harper asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta:

—Señor Harper, ¿podría explicarme el significado de la runa _Ehwaz_? —preguntó Bathsheda, observándolo.

—No siempre se cuenta con la fuerza para avanzar en lo que te propongas —murmuró levantando la vista hasta los ojos café de la profesora—; aprovecha este impulso y actúa con nobleza y respeto.

—¿Y cómo aplicaría usted eso?

—¿Puede acompañarme y le muestro?

Harper y la profesora salieron del salón caminando a paso ligero:

—¿Conoce al S.Q.U.A.D.? —preguntó él, orgulloso del grupo que había fundado y vio como Bathsheda asentía.

Desde hace cinco meses jóvenes de distintas casas se reunían y, sin distinciones, conversaban de lo que habían aprendido sobre sexualidad con las revistas muggles.

Cuando se encontraban junto a la enorme puerta de madera, Harper corrió hasta llegar al lado de su novio y se sentó sobre su regazo:

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Goyle abrazándolo y él cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Verá..., todos los que usted ve aquí —dijo Harper en dirección a Bathsheda—. Son parte de esta revolución.

—¿Qué es esto? —interrogó Bathsheda alzando una ceja.

—La representación de la diversidad en Hogwarts —dijo orondo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cuándo se le ocurrió todo esto?

—El día de nuestro primer beso —respondió, observando a su pareja y sonriendo ufano de poder compartir sus sentimientos sin ser atacado.

—¿Fui la inspiración de todo esto? —murmuró Goyle sorprendido.

—Tú y todos los miembros del S.Q.U.A.D.

La profesora se giró y vio a jóvenes de todas las casas conversando y riéndose, nunca había presenciado una situación así ni hubiese pensado que sería posible:

—¿Puedo unirme? —cuestionó curiosa Bathsheda.

—¡Claro! —Harper sonrió—. ¿Cómo se identifica usted?

—No sé —dijo, bajando la mirada.

—No se preocupe, es normal dudar.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?

—Explorando, interactuando.

—No parece tan complicado.

—Profesora, justamente esto representa _Ehwaz_ para mí —suspiró acariciando la mejilla de Goyle—. Entender que la sociedad cambia y que con ella nosotros también lo hacemos, sólo necesitamos un empujoncito —suspiró abrazando más fuerte a su chico—. Y yo conseguí el mío.

—Y nos enseñó que si permanecemos juntos… —susurró Lisa colocándose a su lado.

—Nada nos podrá detener —añadió Susan, acercándose también.

—Está muy bien dar el ejemplo —Bathsheda anotó algo sobre un trozo de pergamino—. Señor Harper, ¡Extraordinario! —exclamó regresando al castillo.

—La esperamos en el club —Harper estaba emocionado—. Nos reunimos tres veces a la semana.

Los murmullos y risas llenaron el ambiente dándoles un poco de privacidad a los tortolos.

—Te amo —susurró Goyle besando a su novio—. ¡Gracias por todo!

—Te amo —musitó sin alejarse mucho—. Me alegra haberte encontrado.

* * *

Espacio para notas random:

1) Luego de aprender que Harper era un apellido y no un nombre, le he tenido que buscar un lindo nombre al protagonista (aunque no lo haya mencionado en toda la historia para no confundir a nadie) y he decidido que mi Harper tendrá por nombre: _Logan._

2) ¿A alguien le pareció conocido el nombre del club? S.Q.U.A.D. es una organización que creó Teddy Lupin en su último año en una de las series de videos que publicaron los de _Mischief Managers_ en Youtube. No se me ocurrió una mejor forma para decirles a les lectores que fuesen a verlos que meter una de sus ideas al fic, ¿y qué mejor referencia que esta?

Para quién le interese, S.Q.U.A.D. significa: _Sorcerous Queers United Against Discrimination (Hechiceros Queers Unidos Contra La Discriminación)_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia,

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
